Ultimate Top Uke
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Setelah insiden itu,mendadak semua orang bersikap aneh kepada Hyukkie. Bahkan si Wookie yang biasanya adem ayem,malah berbalik menjadi orang yang paling agresif. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa penyebab perubahan member lainnya? haehyuk and other pairing
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Eunhyuk hari ini tampak murung, dan dia terus-terusan menanyakan hal-hal aneh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? HaeHyuk or EunHae, KyuMin, YeWook, dll

WARNING: Yaoi!*jadi jangan ada yang protes tentang isi fanfic ini* dan fanfic ini author buat atas keterkejutan author yang emang melihat fanfic WookHyuk dan polling dari forum itu! Dan masalah typo, Bantu author ya! Karna author baru debut di per-yaoian, walau sering bacanya

Haiiiiii…..*dadah..dadah ala teletabis*

Rei-chan balik lagi dari alam baka,

Setelah pakum gara-gara teror reader dari fandom naruto yang terus membayangi author minta chapter princess hinata yang tertunda selama setahun,

Akhirnya aunthor memberanikan diri aktif di fandom ini

Mian kayaknya fanfic itu gak bisa dilanjutin lagi(_)

Habis author gak dapet feelnya lagi, udah kepincut ma onew-chagiya ma suju nih!

Dan jangan lupa ingatkan author untuk update di via facebook jangan di akun fanfiction author, karna itu bikin author merinding liat PM-nya yang sangat banyak*nangis*

Karna fakum lama mian jelek( )

Apalagi tata bahasanya, jadi tolong Bantu author ya!

Disclamer : bukan milik saya!* tereak pakek toa* kalau punya saya suju dan anggotanya udah saya bekap di rumah, dan saya pajang di kamar*dibantai elf* okay cekidot!

**ULTIMATE TOP UKE**

Eunhyuk berjalan keruang tengah dengan langkah linglung. Entah mengapa pikirannya terfokus pada apa yang dia baca semalam. Dan dari kantung matanya yang membesar dapat kita pastikan dia tak tertidur semalaman karna memikirkan hal tersebut, rasa pusing karna terlalu keras berpikir dan tak tidurpun merayapinya.

"Akh… kenapa bisa?" gerutunyanya sebal. Dia memukul bantal yang tergeletak di sofa, berharap rasa kesal yang dia rasakan bisa segera hilang.

"Hyukie-hyung, tumben kau bangun pagi sekali?" sapa Wookie saat keluar dari kamarnya, dia melenggang masuk ke dapur, membuat sarapan untuk anak-anak setan yang kelaparan*ditabok*

"Bukan terbangun Wookie, tapi tak tidur," lirih Hyukie yang ikut masuk kedapur. Dia duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Wookie yang sibuk memasak.

"Wookie, apa aku manly?" Ryewook menoleh dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk, cukup heran dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba. Sedangkan wajah Eunhyuk menanti dengan antusias.

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Apa itu penting?" tanya Ryewook balik. Eunhyuk menggeleng

"Sudah kau jawab saja,"

Ryewook tampak berpikir, memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari atas sampai bawah

"Hyung, kita uke! Seharusnya kau tahu apa jawabannya!" Eunyuk tampak tak terima jawaban Wookie, diapun segera protes

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu tak ada hubungannya," Ryewook tercekat sebentar, rasanya dia tak tega mengatakannya

"Hyung, wajahmu kan manis, jadi…" Ryewook merasa grogi, suaranya seakan nyangkut ditenggorokkan, Hyukie yang mengetahui lanjutannyapun merasa kecewa.

"Bahkan kau juga berpikir seperti itu…" gerutunya. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya tampak kesal namun Ryewook tak mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebabnya

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan. Hari ini kau tampak aneh," kata Ryewook khawatir

"Molla,"

"Molla?" Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya. Semakin heran dengan tingkah Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin aneh.

"Kau masaklah, aku sudah lapar," Hyukie mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sedangkan Wookie yang seolah tersadar memasak dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, dia tak sempat lagi memperhatikan eksresi Eunhyuk yang semakin kusut.

Sangkin fokusnya dengan dunianya sendiri, dia bahkan tak menyadari kedatanga Hae yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Chagiya~~

Tumben kau bangun sebelum kubangunkan," bisik Hae manja

"…"

Chu!

Hae langsung menyambar bibir merah eunhyuk, dan membuat monyet termanis didunia ini kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Ng…aa.." dan tanpa basa-basi Hae memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Eunhyuk saat melihat adanya cela. Mengambil jatah ciuman'Hot' paginya.

"Cye…pagi-pagi sudah mesra!" ledek Hankyung. Dapat di pastikan manusia-manusia setengah iblis dari lantai 12 sudah turun kebawa

"Cih, sirik aja!" balas Hae, saat menyudahi sesi ciumannya. Dia segera mengambil posisi di samping Eunhyuk dan merangkulnya.

'Sorry saja ya, kemesraan aku dan Henim itu tak ada duanya. Untuk apa kami iri?" balas Hankyung

"Kalian mau ribut, atau mau makan? Makanan sudah siap nih!" Sungmin membawa makanan yang sudah siap ke meja makan. Dan para monster ke laparan itu menjadi diam dengan mata berbina-binar seolah mendapat mangsa yang lucu, ya kecuali Eunhyuk. Mood nya benar-benar jelek sekarang.

'kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Bukannya selama ini Wookie? Kenapa jadi aku?' batinnya. Keributan di meja makan semakin menjadi, setelah perebutan jatah makanan antara Kyuhyun dan Shindong, sang ummapun sudah mencoba melerai, namun apa yang mau dikata. Seorang monster tak akan rela makananya di bawa kabur.

"Apa aku manly?" tanya Eunhyuk untuk kedua kalinya, tapi ini diajukan untuk seluruh anggota super junior. Keributan tadipun mereda. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada sosok Eunhyuk yang murung

"Ada apa chagiya? Dari tadi umma perhatikan kamu kusut sekali, ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk lembut. Eunhyuk menggeleng

"Hanya bertanya," jawabnya singkat. Sang mulut pedaspun segera menjawab

"Hyukie-hyungkan cengeng man-"

"Kyu, jaga ucapanmu!" bungkam Sungmin. Eunhyukpun menghela nafas, aura murungnya semakin bertambah

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kangin kembali mendesak, namun Eunhyuk tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan kembali bertanya:

"Menurut kalian siapa ultimate top uke disini?"

"HAH?"

"Maksudku, siapa uke dari segala uke disini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"KAMI TAHU! TAPI KENAPA KAU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak member lain kompak, seperti paduan suara.

"Jawab saja," semua pandangan masih tak berpaling dari Eunhyuk, mereka semakin yakin kalau Eunhyuk ada masalah. Selain pertanyaanya mulai ngelantur, mata panda dan muka Eunhyuk menjadi bukti fisik yang nyata. Walau Kyuhyun sempat menyangka mata pandanya Eunhyuk di akibatkan NC-an semalaman dengan Hae.

"Menurutku itu Minnie, soalnya dia kan king of aegyo," jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ani, Wookiekan paling mungil, pasti dia!" jawab Yesung tak mau kalah

"Teukie-hyung dong! Diakan lemah lembut dan keibuan!" Kangin ikut membela, para semepun mulai membela uke masing-masing, bahkan yang paling alim seperti Siwonpun ikut acara debat tidak logis itu.

"kena—AH! AKU TAHU!" pekik Heechul. Dia terlonjak gembira seperti baru mengingat hadiah penting yang belum dia buka, diapun memandang Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang sangat yakin kalau tebakannya ini pasti benar.

"Kau memikirkan masalah peringkatmu di salah satu forum terbesar ELFkan?" tegasnya. Semepuu terdiam, tak mengerti dengan perkataan Heechul yang tak ada ujung dan akhir.

"Maksudmu apa Henim?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul memukul pelan lengan Hankyung

"Babbo, makanya sekali-kali kalian buat akun fans kita dong, biar tahu apa yang fans kita rasakan," Heechul semakin membanggakan apa yang dia tahu.

"Dengar ya, Eunhyuk itu didaulat sebagai ukenya uke, karna banyaknya ff WookHyuk yang baru-baru ini beredar,"

"APA?" suara cempreng dari para semepun sekali lagi membahana

"YA! JANGAN TERIAK KERAS-KERAS DONG! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUAT KAMI TULI?" bentak Heechul. Para semepun meminta maaf, dan wajah Eunhyukpun semakin prustasi.

"Apa itu benar,nyuk?" tanya Yesung memastikan, aura muram Eunhyukpun semakin menjadi, membenarkan jawaban tanpa harus mengeluarkan suara. Hae yang tadi ingin bersorak senangpun bungkam. Kasihan melihat sang Uke

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? WookHyuk? Memang si aku sempat dengar adanya posisi perebutan super uke di suju, tapi aku gak nyangka kalau-" Leeteuk langsung menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat mata Eunhyuk yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku gak mau jadi super uke!" tangis Eunhyuk. Yup, sifat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakannya mulai aktif, member yang lainpun hanya melihatnya prihatin.

"Akhirnya aku punya uke!" gumam Ryewook tanpa sadar dan membuat Eunhyuk makin keras menangis.

"Sudahlah hyung, kalau kau terus menagis, kau seperti cocok mendapatkan posisi itu," kata Kibum. Entah itu kaliamat penenang atau apa, yang pasti Eunhyuk langsung diam, tepatnya berusaha menahan tangis, wajahnya saja memerah dengan sisa air mata dan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakkan

'omona…cute banget,' batin yang lain. Bahkan Heechulpun mengakui kemanisannya.  
>"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan acara makannya," ujar Leeteuk. Dan semuapun kembali makan dengan keributan yang semakin menjadi, sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih memilih menyudahi makannya dan memilih menonton tv.<p>

Selesai dari acara makannya. Semua berlari keruang tv, disana sudah tertidur sosok Eunhyuk dengan memeluk boneka stroberry pemberian Hae. Wajahnya tampak damai, dan bulu matanya yang sedikit panjang memberikan kesan manis dan cantik. Ekspresi aegyo ang alami yang dilakukanya membuat yang melihat jadi tersenyum sendiri, yang seperti ini disebut manly? Gimana yang gak manly coba?

"Hah…jadi pengen menyemeinya!" gurau Wookie.

"Apa katamu Wookie? mentang-mentang kemenangan Eunhyuk telah dipastikan! Bukan bearti kau langsung ingin debut sebagai seme! Ingat kau super uke kedua" ancam Yesung.

"Wajar saja hyung, apa kau tak berniat menyerang Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur seperti ini? Beruntung sekali Hae-hyung!" ujar kibum. Haepun datang dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan sikap protektif

"Kalau sadar, jangan coba-coba berniat jadi seme! Kibum!" kata Hae tajam

"Apa lagi menjadikan hyukie-honey-bunny-sweety-chagiya, yang menjadi korbannya," sambungnya tegas, sembari memeluk Eunhyuk semakin kuat. Kibum duduk didekat sofa yang di tiduri Eunhyuk dan memandang Hae sembari menyeringai

"Bukan salahku hyung, salahkan ukemu yang terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Bukan mauku melaksanakan debut jadi seme!" ujarnya santai. Donghae kembali memandang Kibum, lengkap dengan aura neraka dan tatapan membunuhnya yang siap menerkam Kibum

"Bummie…" sela seseorang. Donghae dan Kibum melihat siapa yang menyela pertengkaran mereka.

"Berhentilah bercanda dan lekas ganti bajumu, atau kau mau kita batalkan rencana kencan kita. hm?" Siwon yang telah lengkap dengan jaket dan alat penyamarannya telah membawa kunci mobilnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada namja berpakaian biru ranum yang masih menggunakan baju santainya. Sedangkan namja yang diperhatikan, seakan sadar segera berlari kekamarnya dan berganti baju. Tak mau melewatkan waktunya dan sang kekashi yang jarang terjadi

"Tunggu Wonnie, aku akan siap 5 menit lagi," teriaknya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas. 5 menit yang dia maksud adalah 50 menit. Dia tahu betul apa saja yang di lakukan Kibum di dalam sana. Jika saja dia beruntung, Kibum pasti sudah menyiapkan bajunya dan akan menghemat waktu dan jika tidak? dia harus bersabar menunggu kecannya yang akan ditunda kurang lebih 1.30jam

"Dasar uke~~" desah Siwon. Donghae yang merasa posisinya aman kembali meletakkan Eunhyuk kesofa, namun niatnya dia urungkan setelah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau akan lebih aman kalau ku bawa ke kamar," desahnya dan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamarnya. Aish…gara-gara polling bodoh itu semua seme dan uke mengincar uke-nya, dan terpaksa Donghae harus semakin protektif menjaganya. Ternyata menjadi seme dari ultimate top uke itu susah juga ya? Hae…Hae…semuanya akan semakin berat kedepan*kau tahu? Karna author sangat senang menyiksamu hahahahah*

TBC or END?

Jelek?

Mian!

Mau dilanjutin gak? Kalau iya review ya,

Dan kalau mau ngobrol dan ngingatin author add facebooknya .

Semakin banyak yang review author akan semakin senang

Tinggalkan jejak ya? Jangan kentutnya yang ditinggalin!*ditabok*


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong haseyo...^^

Kangen gak dengan rei?

Hahah...udah, nih rei bawa lanjutan UTU

Nah ini rei: Annyuu Nyunyu Cayangg, kemaren rei gak tahu ternyata alamatnya gak masuk. Mian ya

Okay langsung aja^^

* * *

><p>Summary: Setelah insiden itu, mendadak semua orang bersikap aneh kepada Hyukkie. Bahkan si Wookie yang biasanya adem ayem, malah berbalik menjadi orang yang paling agresif. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa penyebab perubahan member lainnya? Dan bagaimana Donghae menyikapinya?<p>

Warning: Yaoi! Dan akan ada pairing aneh yang timbul sesuai perkembangan cerita^^

Disclamer: Bukan milik saya! Kalau punya saya, mereka sudah saya pajang di kamar dan gak bakal jadi artis!

* * *

><p>ULTIMATE TOP UKE<p>

* * *

><p>Hari ini terasa aneh untuk Eunhyuk. Entah cuman perasaan atau apa, dia merasa semua member menatapnya penuh minat. Seakan Eunhyuk adalah anggota baru yang menakjubkan. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga merasa sikap Donghae sang namja chingu semakin protektif. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya?<p>

"Hae, aku hanya ke kamar mandi, kau tak perlu menemaniku. Tidurlah chagi..." ucapan Hyukkie yang lembut sama sekali tak di gubris Hae. Namja itu masih tetap mengikuti Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi. Nampaknya Eunhyukpun sudah mulai pasrah, ini sudah ke 10 kalinya Hae menemaninya ke kamar mandi. Rasanya aneh Hae se-protektif ini. Padahal Eunhyuk tak merasa ada orang yang menginginkannya selain Donghae, tapi sikap Donghae seolah Eunhyuk akan di culik dan tak akan kembali padanya. Hae...hae sikap yang terlalu berlebihan pada Eunhyuk

Lain halnya dengan anggapaan Eunhyuk. Donghae selalu mengawasi member lain yang mulai mengeluarkan gelagat yang mencurigakan. Lihat saja kemarin, tak kurang dari lima menit Donghae meninggalkan monyetnya tapi si evil maknae itu sudah berani merangkul Hyukkienya. Alasannya si ingin membandingkan pinggang uke mana yang paling seksi, namun donghae curiga itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Bukan hanya Kyu yang menunjukan ketertarikannya secara langsung pada Hyukkie tapi sang enternal maknae Ryewook pun juga gencar mendekati Hyukkie. Setiap hari dia tak pernah absen membuatkan Eunhyuknya cake stroberry, menyuapinya saat ada kesempatan. Akh... rasanya Donghae mau menggila. Ini semua gara-gara forum konyol yang membeberkan kemanisan dan ke ukean Hyukkie, lihat akibatnya. Semua seme dan uke berniat menggeser posisinya. Bahkan Sungmin yang sensitif jika Kyu berdekatan dengan uke lainnya pun nampak biasa saja saat tangan nakal Kyu merangkul pinggang Hyukkie. Sebenarnya apa yang pikirkan para uke sih? masa mereka tak sadar semenya berniat selingkuh! Apa mereka sengaja ingin membuat Hyukkie jadi uke bersama? Andwe...Hyukie chagi hanya milik Donghae!

"Hae chagi...ngapain kamu ngacak-ngacak rambutmu sendiri? Kamu pusing, hem...? kalau iya ayo istirahat di kamar. Aku kasihan lihat kamu yang ngikutin aku terus beberapa hari ini, kamu pasti lelah sekali," untaian kata lembut Hyukkie menbuat Donghae terbius. Ah...beruntungnya Donghae yang mempunyai uke sebaik dan selembut Hyukkie. Walaupun Hyukkie sangat enerjik dan autis, dia tetaplah uke paling perhatian yang hanya menujukan sikap lembutnya hanya pada sang fishy tercinta. Dan karna sikap yang berbeda dan spesial itulah yang membuat Donghae melayang. Donghae semakin yakin harus menjaga Hyukkie dengan baik. Tak akan dia biarkan semua orang tahu tentang keistimewaan Hyukkie. Tidak satupun, bahkan untuk member super junior tidak ada pengecualian.

Sedangkan di tempat lain. Di ruang tamu lantai 12, para member super junior kecuali EunHae sedang melakukan rapat. Ekspresi mereka sama sekali tak bisa di jelaskan, ada yang senang, kesal, marah, kecewa, dan ada yang tampak berpikir keras seperti Siwon.

"Aku kesal dengan Donghae, apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Membuntuti Eunhyuk terus, bahkan ke kamar mandipun dia ikut," gerutu Kangin. Yang lain nampak mengiyakan. Yap, mereka sedang membahas tentang Hae yang mereka anggap menghalangi tujuan utama mereka. Tujuan?

"Iya hyung, aku juga kesal. Tapi aku kemarin berhasil merangkul pinggang Hyukkie-hyung, gila pinggangnya seksi baangetttt...kecil dan ramping. Aku semakin takjub pada Hyukkie-hyung, padahal di bonamanakan ototnya gede banget tapi sekarang kayak gak ada bekas. Wow banget kan?" ujar Kyu yang membuat member lainya ngiri. Tapi lain halnya dengan wajah Minnie yang sedikit tak suka, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah uke sahnya maknae ini.

"Kyu...kira-kira seksian aku atau Hyukkie?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang anak tengahpun membuat suasana senyap mendadak, terukir dengan jelas wajah syok dan bingung sang maknae. Jujur saja, dia ingin mengatakan kalau sang mongkey lah yang menurutnya paling seksi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak akan berani, nyawanya akan berada dalam posisi yang tak aman jika dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan nampaknya sang omma dapat membaca sikap sang maknae, dengan cepat dia menengahi situasi tersebut.

"Minnie chagi, bukannya kita sudah sepakat jangan membandingkan uke lain dengan Hyukkie. Ingat tujuan kita,"

"Benar hyung, kapan lagi kau menjadi seme kalau bukan dengan Hyukkie-hyung. Makanya kita harus berkonsentrasi membuat Donghae-hyung bersedia membagi Hyukkie-hyung dan menjadikannya uke bersama," tibal Wookie.

"Jangan manja dan terlalu cepat cemburu, kita mempunyai hak yang sama dalam memperebutkan Hyukkie. Kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emasmu. Kapan lagi Kyu memperbolehkan kau jadi seme selain dengan Hyukkie. Ini adalah hubungan timbal balik yang sempurna," terang sang cinderella. Minnie terdiam, dia memandang Kyu dengan galau. Jujur saja, dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk mencoba menjadi seme namun entah mengapa...sesuatu dalam hatinya nampak tak rela jika Kyu yang berada di posisi Hae. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah namja chingunya Kyu. Dia tak boleh egois dengan melarang Kyu yang berusaha menyemei Hyukkie, karna dia juga sedang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

"Arraso...Kyu lupakan pertanyaanku tadi. Mian membuatmu bingung," ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah. Kyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Terselip di dadanya perasan bersalah pada bunnymin. Namun tak di pungkirinya... bunnyminnya ini serakah, ingin menyemei Hyukkie tapi dia tak boleh? Bukannya itu tak adil?

"Gwenchana hyung, kalau hyung memang tak rela, bagaiman kalau kita berdua keluar dari kesepakatan ini? ya walau sayang juga sih melepaskan kesempatan menggrepe-grepe Hyukkie hyung. Tapi kalau memang itu keinginan hyung, akan aku penuhi." Ucapan Kyu yang tak bisa di katakan romantis itu masih sukses membuat Sungmin deg-degan. Tentu saja perkataan itu hanya taktik Kyu agar si bunnymin tetap ikut dalam rencana ini. Bagaimanapun mengalah untuk menang itu perlukan?

"Aniyo Kyu. Kita akan tetap jalankan rencana ini," dan kata-kata Sungmin sukses membuat hati Kyu joget bonamana. Hah~ Lee Sungmin, andai kau tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun...kau pasti akan menyesali kata-katamu ini.

"Baiklah...karna masalah Sungmin sudah beres. Sekarang mari kita pikirkan baik-baik, bagaimana cara Donghae memberikan izin atas kesepakatan kita," aku Leeteuk. Mendadak Ryewook mengangkat tangannya, dengan ragu dia mengatakan pemikirannya...

"Menurutku, Donghae-hyung tak akan mungkin setuju dengan rencana kita. Bagaimanapun tak ada orang yang suka di bagikan?"

Leeteuk merenungi pemikiran Wookie. Benar juga, dia rasa walaupun di ajak bicara baik-baik Donghae pasti tetap akan menolak. Jadi harus bagaimana?

"Kalau cara baik-baik tak bisa, bagaiman kalau kita pisahkan mereka?" usul Kyu. Kontan saja mereka semua mendelik pada bocah evil ini. Dasar tidak berperi ke semean.

"Kita tak akan membuat siapapun menderita di sini. Jadi usulmu di tolak Kyu," kata Leeteuk tegas. Sekeras apapun inginnya mereka, Leeteuk tak akan membiarkan rencana mereka membuat member yang di incar menjadi sedih. Leeteuk tahu kalau Hyukkie tak akan mungkin bahagia kalau berpisah dengan Hae. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuat Hyukkie jadi uke bersama kalau tidak menggunakan cara kasar? Bicara baik-baik dengan Hae? Oh tak mungkin. Pangeran ikan itu pasti akan mengerahkan seluruh hewan laut untuk membunuh member lainnya. Sangat tak elit jika terpampang berita di majalah:

ANGGOTA SUPER JUNIOR DI TEMUKAN TEWAS DI LAUT ANTARTIKA DENGAN KEADAAN MENGENASKAN. SEBAGIAN DARI MEREKA DI TEMUKAN PENUH LUKA CABIK BEKAS GIGITAN IKAN HIU DAN SEBAGIAN LAGI DI TEMUKAN TERSENGAT LISTRIK BERKEKUATAN TINGGI DARI KUDA LAUT DAN UBUR-UBUR. DI PERKIRAKAN KEMATIAN DI SEBABKAN KARNA SELURUH MEMBER MEMBUAT SANG PANGERAN IKAT DONGHAE MENGAMUK. SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MEREKA?

Ser...membayangkannya saja sudah bikin merinding. Apalagi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Leeteuk tak mau berakhir dengan ikan hiu ataupun kuda laut dan semacamnya. Jikapun mati muda, dia akan menggunakan cara yang lebih elit, ya setidaknya dengan terjun dari lantai atas apartemen mereka dengan hanya memakai bokser bertuliskan i love kangin forever bukanlah pilihan buruk. Entahlah author tak paham dengan pemikiran Eteuk, menurut author keduanya sama saja. Cara mati yang konyol.

Okay...kembali ke topik. Kibum nampaknya sudah mulai menemukan cara yang bagus. Hanya saja dia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Terbukti dari senyumnya yang mulia terpatri, oh nampaknya masalah bicara sudah tak jadi penghalang. Dengan senyum dan ke percayaan diri yang tinggi, Kim Kibum mengangkat tangannya. Tak di ragukan lagi, namja pendiam berjulukan snow white ini merupakan anggota terpintar dan terwaras di suju. Ya itu sih versi author.

"Hyung, bukannya sebentar lagi Donghae-hyung dan Wonnie-hyung akan kembali ke Taiwan untuk melanjutkan syuting?"

"Memang benar, memangnya apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini Bummie" kali ini sang kekasih yang menjawabi Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Ah...aku tahu maksud Kibum-hyung. Kita akan mempercepat jadwal dan membuat Donghae-hyung tertahan di Taiwan dalam waktu yang lama. Benar tidak?" ujar sang evil. Kibumpun tersenyum evil, bukti kalau dia pernah jadi maknae memang terpampang jelas di sini. Otak evil khas maknae ternyata memang dia miliki.

"Aku menolak. Kalau Donghae pergi artinya aku juga akan pergi." Bantah sang simba. Kibum mendelik pada Siwon, padahal ini rencana yang bagus. Selain bisa leluasa mendekati Hyukkie, dia juga akan bebas dari kekangan sang simba.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Kibum, itu memang rencana yang jenius," komentar Hankyung. Kibum tersenyum, akhirnya ada yang menyetujui idenya.

"Aku juga, memang itu cara yang paling mungkin untuk kita lakukan sekarang. Kalau bisa kita membuat Donghae pergi dalam waktu lama. Setahun atau setengah tahun mungkin," tambah Yesung. Siwon ingin perotes tapi keburu di potong Sungmin

"Aku juga, kurasa di sini semuanya setuju,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak setuju," tegas Siwon. Eteuk memandan Siwon dengan puppy eyes khas angelnya.

"Ayolah Wonnie, hanya ini cara yang kita bisa. Lagi pula kasihan Kibum yang capek-capek untuk memikirkan rencana ini," bujuk sang omma.

"Lagipula kami pasti akan memikirkan keadaanmu kok. Kami akan mengusahakan bagian syutingmu di percepat dari yang Donghae. Kami akan pikirkan cara agar kau lebih cepat pulang ke Korea," kali ini sang appa yang membantu Eteuk bicara. Siwon nampak berpikir, dia menimbang-nimbang perkataan hyungnya.

"Kami janji akan menjaga Kibum agar dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hyukkie dan melupakanmu. Kau tenang saja. Kibum bukan tipe orang yang gampang berpaling dari orang yang di cintainya. Kau percaya pada Kibum kan?" kali ini sang mulut pedas mulai memojokkan Siwon.

"Hah~~" Siwon menhela nafas. Percuma dia melawan kalau tak ada satupun member yang mendukungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikuti permainan kalian," dan para member lainnya hanya tersenyum senang terutama Kibum yang mulai berbisik ria dengan Heechul

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung,"

"Nanti kau juga bantu aku menjauhkan Hankyung untuk sementara waktu ya?"

"Sip..." dan oh... ternyata kedua uke ini telah memasang siasat reader, sungguh picik otak HeeBum couple ini*digampar bolak balik*

"Okay, aku akan telpon menejer untuk menyesuaikan jadwal yang akan kita buat. Kibum, kau ikut aku," dan Kibumpun berdiri seraya mengikuti Eteuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

'apa aku jadi tumbal ya? Sudah gak bisa bertemu Kibum, tidak bisa macam-macam dengan Hyukkie dan sekarang jadwal syutingku akan di percepat. Entahlah...aku merasa mereka akan memintaku melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan Donghae.' Batin Siwon miris.

"Memang sudah nasib..." gumam Siwon miris.

Sementara di tempat Donghae.

'kok aku merasakan firasat buruk ya? Kayak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi deh...'

"Kau kenapa Hae?" tanya Hyukkie yang sekarang dalam pelukan Donghae. Hyukkie menggeliat manja saat Donghae mengeratkan pelukkannya. Yup, mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar Hyukkie yang sekarang menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

"Aniyo, mollayo...aku hanya merasa firasat buruk aja chagi..." Hyukkie berbalik dan menghadap ke Donghae yang dari tadi dia punggungi, mengelus kepala Hae dengan sayang.

"Hanya firasat saja. Tak perlu di pikirkan. Lebih baik kamu tidur aja ya..." dan setelah itu mereka berdua terjun ke alam mimpi manis mereka. Tidak tahu akan ada badai manis karya member lainnya yang akan menerjang mereka. Kita doakan saja semoga hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja. Semoga...^^

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Yata...<p>

Akhirnya chappy dua update.

Saya senang:D*joget bonamana*

Okay, waktunya bales review^^

**Jewelhyuk**: hai chagy*meluk jawel dengan erat* gimana seneng gak udah dilanjutin?^^. Aku harus manggil apa ni?

**Ayuni lee:** tenang! di sini ada wookhyuknya lho...aku udah dua kali baca wookhyuk

**Eunhaelovers**: ne, ini udah di lanjutin. Review terus ya^^. Biar ff ini jadi lebih berwarna dengan jejakmu

**hyukjae chagi: **ini udah di lanjutin**. **Ikuti terus ya chagi, jangan lupa review^^

**Himeureka**: ne^^. Gomawo review hime-ah

**ChiTeuKyuu**: iya. Rencananya bakal akan ada lima chapter^^, jadi tetap ikuti ya? Ini, masih kurang belum momentnya?

**RenSyifaChan13**: wah...gawat kalau hyukkie cuman jadi milikmu. Aku gakbakal setuju, karna selamanya hyukkie milik hae gagagag*ditabok rennie* lima chappy rencananya^^

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper**: aduh...duh...jangan ngomong kayak itu dnk, hyukkie juga bisa jadi seme. Di alam mimpi*ditabok*

**LittleLiappe**: hahahah,gak papa. Lain kali review lebih panjang ya? Biar kita bisa banyak ngobrol hehehehe^^

**Nenekcomel**: tenang. Ini udah di lanjutin. ikuti terus ya^^

**SparKyu-JewelfHyukkie**: bener. Menurutku juga dia yang jadi UTU, coba cari di youtube: leeteuk vs eunhyuk. Di situ ada hyukie dan eteuk yang bertarung pukulan denagn palu plastik, hyukiekan kalah jdi dengan cepat dipukul eteuk. Eh...dia langsung gigit bibir kayak nahan sakit gitu...gila ekspresinya! Imut banget^^

**park hyunhee**: iya chingu. Yang bikin haehyuk dikit, sekarang orang ff lebih condong ke kyumin ma yunjae. Jadi mari kita lestarikan couple ini:D

**RizmaHuka-huka**: iya chingu, aku aja awalnya heran. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat emang dia cocok sih. Diakan cengeng, sebenarnya polos walau suka nonton yadong, terus gampang banget di kerjain, dan rada penurut. Liat aja di EHB yang bagian menggelitik, gak tahu apa-apa dia di suruh gelitiki member lain. Dia gak nolak malah langsung nurut aja, hyukkie terlalu polos hingga sering di tindas!

**YeHyuk EunHae**: iya. Tenag chingu, rei juga berniat melestarikan haehyuk, chingu tenang aja. Baca terus ya? Jangan lupa review^^

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyfukkiel**:nah ini dia chingu! Aku rencananya mau buat hae sedikit menderita disini. Dengan image eunhyuk semuanya bakal jadi lebih mudah. Terus baca dan review ya?^^

**Diitactorlove**: iya. Eh dari dulu memang manis kok. Sayangnya dandanan eunhyuk dibuat agak aneh, itu demi memendam ke manisan wajah eunhyuk. Tapi lihat sekarang? Manis banget kan? Sekali manis tetap manis*sikap jewelsnya kumat*

**Jirania**: gak kok. Menurut aku sejak dulu hae memeng seme. Yang banyak nyosorkan dia. Dari segi badan hyukkie kalah jauh dari hae, haekan jauh lebih tinggi hanya aja eunhyuk...*di deathglare eunhyuk*ah gak jadi deh...ada kok chingu, ceritanya memang agak aneh sih...tapi yah begitu!^^

**Shiori and Shiroi**: ini juga di lanjutin. makasih reviewnya^^

**Alwayshaehyuk**: gak papa, lain kali review lebih panjang ya...

**Run Maharani**: tenang udah lanjut kok. Minnie ma wookie? Memang minnie yang menang. Kan walau prince of aegyo di kan*merinding*

**teukteuki jewelfishy**: penasaran? Ini lanjutannya! Bagaimana chingu? Bagus gak? Kalau bagus review lagi ya?:D

**GA879**: siap sir...^^

**mochiE**: ini udah di lanjutin. menghibur gak chingu? Kalau iya review lagi ya?

**Onyo**: siap chingu! Chingu duduk manis aja. Dan review ya!

**Yoon Han Sun**: *baca review chingu* kok kesannya wajah saya abstrak ya?*di tabok* okay! Tenang chingu, saya juga suka bikin cerita yang kayak beginian. Asal chingu review...*nyengir*

**Revisca**: wah...typonya ketahuan*nyengir* mian ya...sip chingu! Aku juga suka hae menderita! Habis biasanya hyukkie mulu yang menderita. Gantian donk!*di tabok hae*

**Lupe**: bener chingu. Mari kita kobarkan semangat penindasan terhadap hae hahahahah*ketawa evil*

**Hitomi Mi Chan**: bener chingu? Asek...ini ni, tipe reader idola author. Tetap semangat baca ff author ya?^^

**Kykyucloudsomnia**: beneran? Wih...kamu bikin aku melayang lho...ff udah di update, wajib review lho chingu!

**MutyaHyukjae**: tenang utya, aku bakal buat hae menderita. Karna ke evilan kyu ma aku gak jauh beda. Aku semangat ni! Utya juga harus semangat untuk review ff aku ya?

**Reyer**: tenang chingu. Hyukkie masih tetap ukenya kok. Hyukkie tt emang uke yang doyan jadi sok seme padahal gak cocok*ditabok*. Reyer-ah! Mari bersorak akan menghilangnya otot hyukkie yang gak tahu gimana caranya!*joget bonamana*liat aja sekarang, otot eunhyuk udah kecil, ku jadi bahagia liat wajah dia imut lagiＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**aki-taka 'rei-chan:** bener lhi chingu. Karna udah lama jadi gak ingat lagi. Habisnya aku seaching di m'ba google. Forumnya inggris gitu chingu. Nih mulai muncul pairing aneh...tapi aku seneng, habis dengan begitu jadi bisa bikin hae menderita gagagagag*di tabok hae*. Typonya kelihatan banget ya?-.-" mau giman lagi chingu. Kakakku yang tukang ngedit jadi gak ada, makanya jadi kayak gini*nunduk* mian ya...(_)

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy**: memang. Eunhyuk memang imut. Kemanisannya memang gak sehebat sungmin tapi pesonanya bikin yeoja-yeoja tepar*author pingsan*. Kikiki...di sini kyu makin pervert lho...ada cari aja di m'ba google, di tempat ff gitu^^. Jangan lupa review lagi ya?^^

**Sapphire Pearls**: ini sudah lanjut chingu! Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^. Momentnya banyak gak ni?

**Akira Mayumi**: iya tbc...tenag walau jadi seme dia tetap setia ma a'a yesungie. gagagagXD

**Kiannielf**: iya kalau aku ada di sana. Pasti aku ikutan gedubrak ma cengong ria, hyukie manly? Gimana yang lain coba?*di tabok* ini ada kyuminnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ya?^^

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte**: iya, si kunyuk di godain mulu. Semoga hae bisa tetap sabar ya^^. Jangan lupa review lagi

Aduhhhhh...

Capek juga...

Nah selanjutnya review lagi ya?

Biar author semangat ngetiknya nih^^


End file.
